(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector unit including connectors for connecting electric wires and the like.
(2) Description of the Related Art
To a head rest of a motor vehicle as a mobile unit, attached is various electronic equipment such as a monitor and a whiplash preventing apparatus for preventing whiplash occurring upon collision. So far, various connector units (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open 2003-299549) have been used to supply desired electric power and signals to electronic equipment attached to such a head rest.
A connector unit described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open 2003-299549 includes: a tube-shaped holder as a receiving member attached to a seat as a first article; a connector received in the holder; a pole attached to a head rest as a second article; and a mating connector attached to an end of the pole. The connector unit is assembled by inserting the pole into the holder and coupling the connector with the mating connector. The assembled connector unit connects electronic equipment located on the side of a vehicle body of a motor vehicle with electronic equipment located on the side of the head rest through the connector and the mating connector connected to each other so as to transmit desired electric power and signals to the electronic equipment located on the side of the head rest.
As for the connector unit described above, on a condition that the seat and the head rest are attached to each other, there is a case in which an engaging part for tentatively holding the connector in the holder is left being resiliently deformed in a direction, in which its engagement with the connector is removed. In such a case, when the engaging part is used for a long period of time, the engaging part is subjected to plastic deformation, resulting in that when the head rest and the seat are detached from each other, the engaging part possibly fails to engage with the connector and therefore, the connector drops out from the holder.